For The Empire
Background The Empire was founded less than a decade ago, yet peace and prosperity has descended upon the land protected and sheltered by the hand of the glorious Emperor. This is not to say the land is untroubled; bandits, monsters, and worse prowl the darkened corners of the Empire and encroach on its borders from the savage lands beyond. However, aided by powerful adventurers the Emperor strives tirelessly to rid his people of these menaces and to reward those bold enough to drive back the darkness. How To Get Involved I'll be running games weekly on Wednesday nights as well as during the day <>. Send an email to typicalgm@gmx.com with the subject "For The Empire" to be added to the roster of players. When a game is upcoming I'll send out an email seeing who's available, then raffle the player slots based on the response. Even if you're not available during the game times or if you don't win the raffle, your character can still participate in the action during the week. I'll be posting adventure notices (also probably through email, or perhaps on this wiki) that your characters can participate in and gain experience and treasure even if you don't get the opportunity to do so live in game. Join the roll20 campaign with this link and message TypicalGM for a character sheet to be assigned to you. Character Generation * Characters start at Level 3. * Hit points are decided as: Max for class at 1st level, take average listed in PHB for further levels * Any official material published by Wizards of the Coast is fine (playtests allowed on case by case basis). * Standard array or point buy only. * Custom backgrounds are fine as long as they follow the guidelines in the PHB. * Custom races are fine as well but must be reviewed by me or a mod first. * Standard equipment +100gp at character generation. * All characters must have an alternate function within the Empire (a job or profession). * Feel free to make a character wiki page using this template! (Not required) Two Ways to Play There will be two primary methods of participating in this persistent world experience. Live Play: A cast of players will be selected each week by email. I'll send out the email on Saturday night and select players for the coming week Sunday night. Live sessions will be streamed to TypicalGM's Twitch starting at 7PM CST. Sessions should run 2-3 hours and will generally encompass a single mission assigned by a senior member of the Emperor's counsel. Downtime Play: If you can't make it to the Wednesday night game you can still advance your character and their story by participating in adventures and activities outside the main storyline. A job listing for all quests will be sent out with the Saturday night email and those who aren't available to join can assist or complete missions separately from the main cast of players. Rewards will be based on the level and difficulty of the quest. *'Additionally, players who update their character wikis will receive an additional 20% bonus in both treasure and experience.'